youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon The Hacker
Dillon Prescott Henderson (born ), known on YouTube as Dillon The Hacker, is an American satirical YouTuber who makes ranting vlogs. He joined YouTube on Feburary 27th, 2014. He became really popular with his rant videos mostly about PewDiePie, Smosh, Markiplier, Nicepeter, Boogie2988, Sam Pepper and other well known YouTubers. Biography Henderson 'was born In Mesa, Arizona. His best friend is Kevin, also known as 'BG Kumbi. 'They go to the same school. Kevin supports Henderson's videos and promotes his channel to help him gain more fans. His dad is always working as a supervisor on offshore oil-rigs, so he doesn't know what videos Henderson is making on YouTube. His mom hears him making his videos, and Henderson has explained to her what he is doing on YouTube, but she is out of touch with the Internet and doesn't really understand what YouTube is. Henderson says he had a girlfriend named: 'Pupinia Stewart, '''and that "they will rule the world". In 2015, they broke up. History On June 15, 2012, his friend Kevin or '''BGKumbi '''discussed his friend named “Dillon who is a hacker“. When Henderson uploaded his first YouTube video, it became so popular, that it gained 111,000+ views in the first week. In March of 2016, The Dilion the Hacker channel was terminated after receiving a third strike on his account. He is currently appealing the decision and is using his second channel to upload videos. Prank war between 4chan and Dillon the Hacker At the start of the war, Henderson told 4chan: “This is your warning 4chan. You do not want to cross a professional hacker“. After what Henderson said, members of 4chan started randomly putting images of internet’s cat lovers, porn addicts, and pranksters all gathered to hang out. They ignored his warnings and found his address in Arizona. But then members of 4chan found out that it was a bait by Henderson. The fake address was tweeted by him.' The screengrab of the location of Henderson was posted by an unknown anonymous member named [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgpqo4O0Kmo-NRULtLjZxnw/feed '''John Smith']. Smith scrubbed his YouTube account of all his comments, leaving the YouTube account with 10 YouTube videos. Programmers created automated programs called Scripts, So they can compare followers of: BGKumbi & StraightUpStreet. But after Dillon confirmed that BGKubmi & TraightUpStreet are members of a hacking group called '''The Meme Krew. '''Then '''BGKumbi '''said: “Not only are we going to take down 4chan, we’re going to take down Funnyjunk and Reddit as well." New YouTube Channel 2015 His first video on his new account has been removed by YouTube, along with Dillon asked PewDiePie to help him get his channel back. He didn't want to, but at the end he did and Dillon is making videos on his new channel as well on his old channel. Dillon joined the bro army. In 2016, Dillon's main channel got terminated from YouTube, but his second channel is still on YouTube. At the end, Dillon got his main channel back. sent him]] Trivia * He has three cats. * He was arrested once. * He can play the guitar. * He has a Nintendo Entertainment System, PlayStation 4, DS, GameBoy, GameCube and a Wii U. * He likes Nirvana, Miley Cyrus,Taylor Swift and We * He watched the movie 'Scream' when he was 3 years old. * He has an IQ that's LOWER than Donald Trump's IQ. * He was kicked out school. * He self-proclaimed as a leader of Anonymous & 4chan. (it is stupid,right?) * He and Pupinia Stewart have been dating since May 23, 2014. * He thinks the name "God" is an alright nickname for him. * His Dillon the Hacker account was recently suspended, but he managed to cry and beg Youtube and get it back as Dillon Henderson. It is was back to Dillon the Hacker. * He has no talent. * He's a Fuckboy. * On March 27th 2016, PewDiePie made a video about Dillon. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers